


now we've kissed, what the hell is your name?

by RyanNew



Series: an au a day // summer 2015 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNew/pseuds/RyanNew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beth howell is a stubborn little piece of shit. dan howell knows this. because if she wasn't, he wouldn't be standing right in the middle of a sweaty convention centre in summer. and he definitely wouldn't be wearing like ten layers of clothing and jesus fucking christ how does dean winchester handle this shit he lives in america for god's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we've kissed, what the hell is your name?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to do a short one shot every day this summer holiday from a tumblr au prompt so here we go // 17.07.15
> 
> “we didn’t come to this convention together but we dressed up as characters that are a couple in the show and people keep assuming we’re together and asking us to pose for pictures so hi there what’s your name”

beth howell is a stubborn little piece of shit. dan howell knows this. because if she wasn't, he wouldn't be standing right in the middle of a sweaty convention centre in summer. and he definitely wouldn't be wearing like ten layers of clothing and _jesus fucking christ how does dean winchester handle this shit he lives in america for god's sake._

obviously he had to be here, because there is no way his mum would let his 11 year old sister come all the way to london, alone, dressed as sam winchester, for two days at a convention full of people. she barely let beth walk to school on her own. but so far, the only thing he had actually done since arriving is stand awkwardly by his sister, watching her excitedly discussing destiel with an internet friend who was dressed as... that red haired girl. the nerdy one. charlie, or whatever. the woman dan would turn straight for.

he hadn't actually seen a castiel cosplayer younger than 40 today. well, until beth started jumping up and down and grabbing his sleeve. he looked at where she was pointing, and there was a boy. about his age, a few inches shorter than himself. dan wouldn't say this in front of his sister, but fuck- the guy was hot.

beth ran over to the castiel guy, and dan reluctantly followed. the guy kneeled down to beth's height, and began speaking to her in character, and it was the most adorable thing dan had seen, ever. after they'd been talking for a few minutes, and dan had just come over to make totally unsubtle heart eyes, a woman dressed as (again, charlie?) came over and said they were the best group she'd seen all day. before they could explain that they weren't together, she asked for a picture.

"i don't understand." said the castiel cosplayer, in the deepest voice dan had ever heard and _hot damn boy._

they took the photo together, and just as they were about to part ways, a few other people came up requesting photos. they kept take the group photos, pulling stupid faces and ridiculous poses, often with dan giving beth piggybacks so she could be seen. even afetr they walked away from "castiel", they kept seeming to bump into him, and taking a million pictures as a group.

towards the end of the day, a boy came up to them and begged for dean and cas to kiss in a picture. dan was uncomfortable with the idea, but the castiel guy (honestly, what was his name) seemed chill with the idea.

they kissed for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only five seconds. dan felt those cliche fireworks, and for some stupid reason started thinking about that one scene in that one episode of supernatural where it was like the fourth of july or something and dean went back in time to when he and a younger version of sam were out with a load of fireworks. it was a really happy scene, and the only one dan had actually payed attention to during beth's supernatural marathons because the rest of them were just death, angst, unresolved sexual tension, pie, and some angst.

he pulled away from the kiss smiling, his cheeks blushing bright red.

"so," said castiel. "now we've kissed, what the hell is your name?"  
"dan."  
"phil."  
"BETH!"

an that one convention led to a coffee date which led to a dinner date which led to a weekend away with each other which led to moving in together which led to dan being really fucking grateful for the existence of a badly written show about angels and demons and gay.


End file.
